Esposas y Jack Daniels
by myblood13
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si tu novio te controlara, si le fueran las esposas?¿Y que pasaria si a esto le unimos el mejor whisky del mundo? Jack Danniels reorriendo tu piel... Y frio metal en las muñecas... Frerard


Notas el frio metal contra tu piel, en tus muñecas, enviando descargas porque sabes que hace allí. Intentas recordar cuando te diste cuenta de que le iba esto, dominarte, aunque tu fueras quien terminara enterrado en su cuerpo él siempre tenía que someterte primero. No era violento, tal vez un poco agresivo e increíblemente lascivo. Hoy está más ardiente que de costumbre, y eso ya es decir.

Mueves solo un poco los ojos y le ves allí, sentado en un sillón, ante ti, desnudo completamente y mirándote con fuego y hambre impreso en sus iris. Agarrando una copa de Jack Danniels que se lleva lentamente a sus labios, dejando resbalar una gotita cuando la aparta y joder, desearías ser esa gota para poder tocar su piel.

Y desde el mismo instante en que él puso un pie en esa habitación, te desnudo y te ato a la cama con las esposas, desnudándose después lentamente, delante de tus ojos para que no te perdieras un detalle, tu cuerpo se ha encontrado en tensión, cuando se sentó y comenzó a observarte.

Acabo la copa, dejándola en la mesita a su lado y levantándose, mostrando todo su cuerpo ante ti, acercándose lentamente a la cama, y sentándose en el borde, recorriendo tu piel con la punta de sus dedos y tú sintiendo escalofríos ante ese contacto…

-Querido Frankie, ¿cómo estás?- Te dice casi burlón, sin quitar los dedos de tu pecho.

Tú en respuesta simplemente abres las piernas, dejando totalmente expuesta tu erección y observando la sonrisa que se forma en su cara. Gerard también está erecto pero parece ignorar ese hecho. Baja con sus dedos lentamente, llegando justo a la ingle, provocando una mezcla entre placer y cosquillas.

-Cabrón…- Gimes al notar que su mano roza la piel sensible pero no parece querer darte un alivio.

-No será para tanto…- Dice levantándose y casi contoneándose frente a ti vuelve a rellenar su copa con el whisky. Vuelve a tu lado, acariciando con el frio cristal de la copa tu piel.

Sonríes un poco resentido porque si es para tanto, es a ti al que te duele la polla solo de mirarle y que se contonee desnudo, moviéndose de formas que deberían estar prohibidas fuera de tu espacio vital.

Has apartado la mirada de su cuerpo un segundo y la diriges a las esposas que te mantienen fijo al cabecero. Metálicas y aunque estén en contacto con tu piel ardiente siguen frías. De repente no es ese el único frio que sientes.

Tus ojos se mueven rápidamente hasta tu pecho, donde Gerard ha dejado caer unas gotas de bebida que ahora observa avanzar atentamente. Su mirada te quema y también notas el líquido escurrirse, rozar ligeramente tu piel y producirte casi escalofríos.

Él toma un trago de la copa y lo saborea como si fuera el que escurre por tu piel. Te está torturando y lo disfruta como un verdadero hijo de puta. Entonces, mientras no puedes despegar los ojos de él, vuelve a acercar la copa a tu piel, liberando más de ese dorado líquido.

Y ahora lo ves. Ves en sus ojos que también está necesitado, que no puede frenar ese calor latente en su interior y también ves sus intenciones incluso antes de que se disponga a ellas.

Posa la copa en algún lugar que no te interesa, solo estáis tú, él y el Jack Danniels que recorre tu piel. Se acerca a ti, agachándose, rozando sus dedos contra tu piel, lo que te hace gemir inconscientemente. Sonríe mientras saca la lengua ligeramente y se acerca tanto que su pelo negro te toca y no puedes dejar de mirarle, como en menos de una milésima tienes su caliente lengua recogiendo cada gota de Jack Danniels de tu piel, mandando descargas directamente a tu entrepierna, allí donde desearías que estuviera su boca.

Gimes, y lo haces porque joder acaba de morderte y absorber el whisky de tu piel. Sonríe contra ti y alarga su mano hasta la copa, dejando caer más por encima de ti y siguiendo las gotas con su lengua.

En ese momento te estas convirtiendo en un amasijo de gemidos, un amasijo de gemidos con un duro y doloroso problema entre las piernas. Y odias tener las manos atadas, sino ya estarías con las manos enterradas en su pelo indicándole levemente que bajara.

-Joder Gerard- Dices entre gemidos- Más… más abajo…

Y le notas reírse, porque es un carbón y le gusta que se lo pidas, se aparta y te mira a los ojos, clavando su mirada verde con las pupilas dilatadas del deseo, desciende un poco con la mano, hasta tu ingle y tuerce ligeramente la cabeza mientras suspiras.

-¿Por aquí?

Te lo ha preguntado inocente, pero sabes que el de inocente no tiene nada. Mueves las caderas inconscientemente, pero el devuelve su mano a donde la tenía, tan cerca y tan lejos.

-Más abajo… Ah, joder…

Y es que ahora sí que ha bajado, rozándote de verdad, pero sin intención de solucionar tu problemilla, solo volviendo a por la copa y bebiendo un sorbo largo, disfrutándolo y casi gimes al ver el movimiento de su garganta al tragar. Acerca la copa a tu erección y la pasa por encima, rozándola.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí, Dios si…

Ya no tienes reparo en suplicar, te tiene totalmente a su merced y ambos lo sabéis, pero no te quejas y menos cuando lo tienes tan cerca…

Se ríe, y joder, esa risa solo te pone más. Sonríes a su mirada porque no puedes hacer otra cosa, vale derretirte, pero al menos que te la chupe antes de eso. Y entonces una sensación extraña te invade, ha dejado caer el líquido sobre tu erección, lo notas frio y placentero, sobretodo porque sabes que él no desperdiciara ni una gota. Lo notas caer por su superficie y como Gerard se aleja solo para ponerse entre tus piernas, soplando sobre el líquido y sonriéndote.

Entonces lo lame, recogiendo el whisky y sorbiendo con fuerza, como queriendo alcanzar el punto en que tu esencia se une a la bebida. Gimes alto, nunca te has contenido, eres un maldito gritón pero eso le gusta, le pone.

Tu espalda se arquea cuando la mete entera en su boca, engulléndola de golpe y mareándote con el calor de su interior. Lo notas húmedo y caliente y puedes ver como el mueve su cabeza entre tus piernas, con los ojos cerrados y ese pelo negro rozándote. Darías lo que fuera por tener las manos libres y poder acariciarle.

Su lengua te recorre, haciendo círculos, espirales y dios sabe que más porque tú ya has perdido el sentido de la realidad. Y es que él tiene esa habilidad, te absorbe y no solo como lo está haciendo con tu polla, todo se centra en él y en su contacto.

Gimes y jadeas. Embistes con las caderas dentro de él y no se queja, solo aumenta el ritmo, moviéndose arriba y abajo, sacándola y acariciando el glande con su lengua, parando en el frenillo, rozándolo como sabe que te vuelve loco.

Tiras de las esposas casi inconscientemente, intentas poder tocarle, sentir como su pelo se desliza entre tus dedos mientras le marcas el ritmo ideal, aunque él lo conozca tan bien que no necesite ordenes, o simplemente acariciándole. Notas como sonríe contra tu erección y como se aleja de ella para chupar la piel sensible de tus ingles, una mezcla entre cosquillas y placer. Seguramente dejara marcas pero no te importa.

Es un hijo de puta solo por no volver a atender tu erección, parece pasar de ella y ya vuelves a estar ansioso de su contacto, perdón, nunca has dejado de estar ansioso por su contacto. Tiras de las esposas, como recordándole que aun estas atado y él sonríe contra tu piel.

-Des… desátame…

-Oh, Frankie de verdad quieres que te suelte…

-Si…

-Pero serás malo y te tocaras- Dice entre cada beso que le daba a su piel.

-No… Solo quiero tocarte a ti…

Notas como se estremece, él también quiere sentir tus manos, pero parece tener otra idea. Sube lentamente por tu piel, arrastrando su lengua y repasando cada tatuaje. Cuando llega al cuello te muerde como un vampiro, deseoso de llegar a imprimir tu esencia en su cuerpo. Vuestras erecciones están rozándose y eso ya es demasiado. Él comienza a gemir en tu oído.

Te mueves, apretándote más contra él, dejándole claro lo que quieres. Quieres enterrarte en su cuerpo, pero le dejaras jugar. Se frota contra ti, pasando una mano entre vuestros cuerpos para agarraros juntos y aumentar la fricción.

Los gemidos se multiplican, esparciéndose por la habitación y por vuestros cuerpos. Él se aleja y te mira hambriento, sus iris verdes oscurecidos y las pupilas dilatadas al máximo. Te besa, dejándote perdido en su calor. Te besa dulce al principio, encajando sus labios en los tuyos y sin dejar de moverse sobre ti. Cuando gimes el hunde su lengua en tu boca, jugueteando con la tuya y mezclando su saliva, aun con el sabor del Jack Danniels, con la tuya. Poco a poco escalo de intensidad hasta que los dos estabais gimiendo y jadeando. Él se estira hasta la mesita, agarrando algo que no consigues ver y volviendo a colocarse sobre ti pero con las manos en tus muñecas y tu boca en su cuello, dejando marcas que seguro serán visibles al día siguiente.

Te ríes porque sabes que ahora mismo está peleando contra la cerradura de las esposas entre gemidos. Y cuando notas la presión aflojarse sabes que lo ha conseguido, así que bajas los brazos, moviéndolos un poco porque están entumecidos, pero en cuanto vuelves a sentirlos bien tus manos se posan en sus caderas y las mueven frenéticamente frotándoos.

Ahora es él quien parece estar sometido, se ha aguantado tanto que ahora cada toque se multiplica dentro de su cuerpo y estalla en electricidad para cada uno de sus poros. Te acercas a su oído, soplándole y viendo cómo se estremece.

-Gee, no crees que has soportado bastante…

-Si… si…

-Entonces pídemelo- Esto lo dices a la vez que mueves tus caderas hacia delante, embistiendo y rozándote contra él, ahogando su respuesta en gemidos.

-Joder Frankie, lo quiero… Joder, lo quiero…

Y te encanta ver cómo pasa de dominante a dominado en un segundo, de cómo te pide que te entierres en su cuerpo y no salgas de ahí, de cómo en un movimiento imperceptible ya no es su pene sino su entrada lo que se frota contra ti.

Tu humedad la empapa, pero no quieres hacerle daño, evidentemente no le quieres dañar, así que le coge la cadera y le das la vuelta, dejándole debajo de ti, con la espalda contra el colchón. Te mira con los ojos deseosos y le besas dulce, sacando la dulzura de algún lugar extraño en esa aura de lujuria. Te estiras hasta alcanzar la olvidada botella de Jack Danniels…

Te acercas a su entrepierna y él se abre más de piernas, dándote una increíble vista y mostrándote sus ganas de ti. Metes tu mano entre sus piernas, acariciando la entrada con los dedos pero sin intención de entrar. Destapas la botella con la boca y le pegas un trago en condiciones, notas el ardiente liquido pasar por tu garganta y luego el delicioso regusto que deja en tu boca. La acercas a su entrada y la rozas con el cuello. La inclinas y dejas que el líquido se escurra por esa piel sensible y sonríes al ver como se estremece.

-Ah… Frankie…

Gime y jadea inevitablemente cuando acercas tu lengua y recoges las gotas que se escurrían hacia la cama. Él alza las piernas y te invita con la mirada a invadirle.

Te tienes que resistir a esa muda invitación y entonces vuelves a acercarte a su cuello, dejando la botella sobre la mesita e introduciendo un dedo dentro de él. Entro fácilmente y Gerard comenzó a gemir más y a estremecerse cuando lo empezaste a mover. El segundo entro con la misma facilidad y ya necesitabas todo tu autocontrol para no embestirlo solo por los sonidos que hacía y como se arqueaba debajo de ti.

-Ya… Ya Frankie métela, joder… Métela o no aguantare más…

Tú obedeciste porque también estabas en las últimas, sacaste tus dedos con cuidado y acariciaste un par de veces tu erección, dirigiéndola a su interior y comenzando a entrar lentamente.

Siempre lo hacías así, lento pero profundo y preciso, intentando encontrar su próstata desde el primer momento. Te quedas sin aliento al notar como sus músculos se aprietan a tu alrededor, te acercas a su oído mientras el gime con los ojos cerrados.

-No hagas eso si quieres que dure…

El asiente mudo y empuja sus caderas para que entres de golpe, jadeando él y tú gimiendo roncamente cuando empiezas a moverte con firmes estocadas, llegando lo más dentro posible de él, cambiando el ángulo hasta encontrar ese punto en el cual él se derrite.

Cuando lo encuentras chocas contra él repetidas veces, gimiendo y jadeando sin control al notar como él se estremece y contrae cada vez. Gerard pronuncia tu nombre a gritos, cercano como tú estás…

Entras de golpe, notando su calor y como el advierte con su mirada que está cerca, porque palabras no le quedan, aparte de tu nombre impreso por todo su cuerpo.

-Te amo- Dices acelerando hasta que ves como él no puede contenerlo más y le ayudas chocando contra su próstata.

-Te… te amo…- Consigue decir antes de correrse entre vuestros pechos, besándote y mordiéndote el labio inferior.

Se contrae tan deliciosamente que no puedes evitar venirte en su interior, notando como el orgasmo viene desde tu vientre y se libera, dejándote tembloroso y libido sobre él, que de igual manera te besa el cabello con dulzura mientras sales lentamente de él…

-Te amo…

-Te amo Gee… Y por cierto, también amo tus esposas- Dices alzándolas levemente.

Él coge la botella y la choca contra las esposas.

-Brindo por eso- Dice dando un trago largo sin dejar de mirarte.

Tu sonríes verdaderamente le amas con todas las dominaciones que ello incluye…


End file.
